1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for better sizing the highchair/feeding chair to each individual child.
2. Prior Art
Highchair/feeding chairs are used for feeding children for the first few years of life; a time when their growth is at its most rapid pace. The problem with current highchair/feeding chairs is that each model is one size fits all and that size is when the average child is in his/her final stage of using the highchair/feeding chair. Also, premature children tend to be even smaller in size then the average child which makes it even more difficult for them to fit into the highchair/feeding chair.
The sizing of the highchair/feeding chair to the child throughout this period of time is overcome by this invention.